


V Day B Day

by MeagstheWriter



Series: Trimberly week part three [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Double whammy, Established Relationship, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trimberly Week, Valentine's Day Fluff, day one fluff, trini is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagstheWriter/pseuds/MeagstheWriter
Summary: Trini forgets that Kim's birthday is also the biggest romance holiday of the year as she and Kim celebrate their first Valentine's Day as a couple leaving her with a lot of planning to do.





	V Day B Day

**Author's Note:**

> TRIMBERLY WEEK LET'S GO!!!!!!

Trini hates Valentine's day, mainly for the reason most people who never have a date hate Valentine's day. Not to mention that this holiday is made for straight men to kiss up to their girlfriends/wives when they don't appreciate them the other 364 days of the year. It's a pointless holiday whether she's single or not but she can't act that way this year. This year she has someone to celebrate with, someone who believes in the lovey-dovey side of the 14th. Last year she and Tommie just made out while music played in her, sorry their, room. She's still getting used to that.

A girl like Kim, despite being in love with her, is high maintenance on Valentine's day. Even though they don't get to go out much when they do the older girl always tries to make an evening out of it. Her last name is fucking Hart for Christ's sake. Luckily for her, she knew what she was getting into and came prepared for the fateful day. She has an event planned at Zack's Train Car that she has slowly been packing with pillows and blankets for a long time. She had everything planned perfectly until she went to go pick up Kim for school one morning two weeks before the fateful day.

Kim's parents love her, they did far before the two girls started dating, but they adore her as a significant other for Kim. Isaiah is handing her a cup of coffee with a dad smile when he speaks.

"So the big day is coming up huh? And it’s on a weekend too you're lucky."

"Yeah, and I got it all planned out it's going to hopefully be great. It's kind of my first real Valentine's day with someone I love, so I want to make it special for her."

"As long as you're spending time doing things together and got her a nice birthday gift she'll love it."

Trini's brain shorts circuits at the mention of the birthday. Kim's birthday is on Valentine's day. She knew this but in her mad dash to plan a date for the two of them she forgot that it's also Kim's birthday. Her left eye starts to twitch in panic and Isaiah must see it because he starts to rub her back soothingly to calm her down.

"Hey it's okay you got at least a week to get her something. If you need to, you can use my Amazon Prime account so it can get here in time."

She turns to him, left eye still twitching, and just stares of him. She's not used to parents liking her, even though all of her friend's parents loved her, thanks for that mom.

"I can't ask you to do that for me."

"Oh please, it's no problem at all! Just pay me back for the price of the gift whenever you can. You make my daughter happy, I'm just trying to help you do that."

"Thank you. I'll figure out what to get her soon by Tuesday."

Kim comes down the stairs at that point and she composes herself to go on with the rest of her day. She is a little jumpy that Friday but no one calls her on it for good reason. The boys understand what she's going through with a double whammy of a birthday and Valentine's day at once. Jason also seems to be stressed out about planning something for Billy, and Zack is busy helping Tommie get a girlfriend for the holiday. Tommie works in the library most of their lunch periods but she doesn't think they need Zack's help with the way Kat looks at them.

She scours the Amazon and eBay apps for the entire weekend and like she told Isaiah she found and bought it before Tuesday. It's nothing special, price-wise but she thinks Kim will love it so she clicks to purchase and closes the apps with a smile. Finally starting to breathe easier.

Isaiah tells her that the gift she found arrived on Thursday and she has him drops it off at Billy's still in the box and wraps it all nice and pretty with Candece's help. She skips school and spends most of Friday making food and snacks before ranger dinner at Tommy's house and sleeps through most it because of how exhausted she is. She hasn't been this tired since she had Rita in her head. Kim gives her a few questionable looks and worried glances but doesn't say anything about it. On Saturday she packs two bookbags worth of things, one for date stuff and one for birthday stuff. She makes sure to give the date stuff one to Kim before they make the hike up through the mountains to the train car. When they step inside Kim is shocked at the indoor decorations she put in and stares at her in awe.

Somehow Billy, Zack, and Alpha had found a way to make the train car into a completely functional tiny house with electricity and wifi over the summer. She doesn't know how she's just grateful because it came in handy when she was homeless for those weeks. And it's come in handy now because she's hung up fairy lights and she has every pillow and blanket she could find on the futon they put in here in a makeshift fort. Trini takes her bag off and smiles at the awed look on her girlfriend's face before turning to her and speaking.

"Happy Valentine's day love, and happy birthday too."

"This is why you were so tired this last week huh? You were pretty busy planning this."

"You have no idea. I wanted us to have a moment of peace before the boys and Tommie pull you away for whatever they planned for your birthday. I wanted you all to myself just for a little while."

"So what do you have planned for us?"

"Well in your bag there is a laptop and a set of your favorite DVDs I snuck from your house when you weren’t paying attention. There is also a thermos of hot chocolate, made with some milk of course, and a bag of donuts from K&K."

"You planned for everything didn't you? What's in your bag?"

"Your birthday gift and extra blankets if we get cold. Oh, and I have my portable speaker if you don't feel like a movie and just want to listen to music. I also made sandwiches for us depending on how late we stay up here. Though we do have a birthday dinner I have to get you to around 7:30, so we can't stay up here all day. "

"Babe this is amazing, I can't believe you did all this for me."

"You think I wouldn't do anything nice for you? I'm not some fuckboy babe."

"No I know that but honestly I wasn't expecting anything because I know you're low-key about dates. I'm just...happily surprised."

"You're happy?"

"Yes, I am incredibly happy. Thank you, baby, I love this, and you."

Trini visibly exhales a breath and falls dramatically into the floor wide bed making Kimberly laugh before sitting next to her. She takes the beanie off of Trini's head and her jacket and starts running her fingers through her hair making her sigh.

"I'm so glad you like this because can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I was so stressed trying to put this together for you."

"Aww, babe you were stressing about this?"

"Well yeah, not only was it your birthday but it's my first real Valentine's day with someone I love romantically. Tommie and I didn't do anything last year because we weren't that kind of couple so I wanted to make this special for us."

Kim lays the bag on her back down and wraps her arms around Trini, causing her to sigh.

"You wanna know what the best thing about being in love with you is?"

"What?"

"You don't have to try hard to impress me I already know you're amazing. You didn't have to go through all this trouble love."

"I wanted to. After the year we both just had we deserve this break. You deserve this break."

"Well then let's enjoy the fruits of your labor."

After a languid kiss, the two girls watch movies and listen to music while talking and eating donuts in a rare moment of peace in the chaos that is their lives. Around five-thirty, they pack up their things to leave so they can change for Kim's birthday dinner at Tommie's, her gift still in her possession. She plans to give it to her at dinner if they can find a quiet moment.

Her arm goes taught almost as if being pulled back by something so she turns back to see Kim stopped in her step. Her brows furrow for a moment but when Kim makes a curled finger motion towards her, she makes the steps to return to her side. The confusion doesn't leave her face until Kim leans down and kisses her leaving nothing on her face but a dopey smile and traces of her girlfriend's lip gloss.

"What was that for?"

"I need a reason to kiss you? On Valentine's Day no less?"

"Okay fair but why did you stop walking?"

"I never gave you your gift that's why."

"I didn't even know you had a gift for me let alone brought it with you. Is it small?"

"Nope, I was just creative in hiding it. Can you hold this for me?"

Kim hands Trini her book bag and starts to strip off her layers of jackets and laying them on a still snowy tree stub. Trini watches as she gets to the second to last layer and reveals a denim vest intricately painted and designed with her name and other patterns. Kim untucks the hood of the vest and pulls out a small box and hands it to her first.

"Do I get the jacket too?"

"Yes but you have to open that first."

The velvet box is light in her hands as she cradles it. She doesn't wear much jewelry, just some earrings, and a watch when she wants to be fancy, so she's a little nervous. It's too small to be a watch and too big to be a pair of earrings. With an intake of breath, she cracks the box open to reveal a platinum pocket with a chain attached. She picks it up and turns it around in her hands and sees that it's also engraved.

"I will never stop looking for you."

Kim has by now taken off the vest and put on her coat layers again. She watches as Trini just stares in awe at the watch and waits for the right moment to speak.

"I know you aren't the biggest fan of jewelry so when my dad brought up getting you a watch everything clicked into place. I was already making you the jacket, I finished it two nights ago and knew if I held onto it I would fret and worry over every detail until I ruined it so you get both."

"This is too much. I'm speechless, honest to god speechless. You're incredible."

"I'm incredible because you’ve pushed me to want to be better. Ever since the beginning."

"And you've pushed me to live and enjoy the time we have together. Because what's the point of living if you aren't doing it with joy?"

"I taught you that?"

"Well you and Zack, but yeah mainly you. Watching you fight to get healthy and happy made me want to do the same. I know I came out when I was with Tommie but you were the real reason behind why I did it."

Trini reaches around and sides her bag off her shoulder and takes the gift she bought out of the bag. She checks to see if it's still intact, then hands it over to her.

"Did Candece help you wrap this?"

"You know she did, why would you ask a question you know the answer to?"

"To get that adorable flustered look on your face when I tease you. Your cheeks get puffy and red and you get all pouty and it just makes me want to kiss you more."

She tries to not puff out her cheeks at the comment but she can't help it and Kim chuckles and leans over to kiss her inflamed cheek before finally opening her gift. Only two people know that Trini paints, Zack and Tommie because she's painted something for them. She knew she wanted to paint something for Kim but didn't know what until a month ago. She was watching Kim fly her zord during a patrol one evening and asked her what it felt like to fly. The calm that came over her listening to Kim explain the freedom she feels in the air, knowing that it was the calm that Kim was feeling made for a beautiful picture so she painted it. Kim pulls the frame out of the box and sees herself in her armor, sans helmet, sitting on the nose of her bird with a peaceful smile at golden hour. The sunlight is supposed to represent her and how no matter what she will always make sure that she shines in and out of their suits and she starts to tell her that but is cut off by a kiss.

"Did you make this? Paint this? For me?"

"You're not the only one with artistic talent. It is the first time using traditional paint though, usually, I'm using spray paint."

"I didn't know you painted."

"No one really did except for two people, well three now. I wanted to make our first Valentine's day special -"

"Spending the day with you is special enough for me, you are amazing. I love it and you."

"I love you too. You're going to have to hang that in the train car though because it would out us to your parents."

"I'll go do that right now be right back."

With another kiss on the cheek, Kim all but Naruto runs back to the train car to hang the framed painting. She comes back and shows her that a photo of the painting is now on her phone so she can always have it with her. Trini pulls another bag out of her bag and hands it to her girlfriend with a smile.

"A more Zordon approved gift, a little more tongue in cheek though."

"How many things did you get me?"

"Open it then I'll tell you."

She gets a dubious look but Kim opens the bag. Inside are a bunch of Kim's favorite candies and other small things she likes that makes her smile with childlike joy. Under all of that is a pink bomber jacket with a hand-sewn pterodactyl on the back and a tiny tiger patch on the front. Trini grabs the bag so it doesn't spill out in the snow while she looks at the jacket. Kim actually laughs at the sight of the tiny tiger above the heart and hugs the jacket to her chest. She inhales and turns to Trini shocked and happy.

"It smells like you. How?"

"Well after I had Zack sew all of that on the jacket I wore it around and slept in it so it would have my sent. So now you have a jacket that is your own And it smells like me."

"You know this won't stop me from stealing your jackets right? Because once this jacket stops smelling like you I'm gonna be right back in yours."

"Then I'll make it smell like me all over again and we can keep switching back and forth. Do you like it?"

"I don't know how many times I'll say it but yes I love it. This is my favorite birthday ever, thank you, baby."

"Well it's not over yet so let's go we have to get to Tommie's for dinner. I wasn't told the menu but apparently, there's more than one course and Billy made your favorite dessert."

"Sounds amazing. Can you put this back in your bag, I want to do a dramatic reveal of it at dinner?"

Trini rolls her eyes but does it and they walk to Tommie's for dinner. They celebrate Kim's birthday together and laugh and drink and eat the traditional Indian dessert that Billy got the recipe for from Kim's mother after eating. The boys and Tommie give her their gifs and its a good day. They didn't get called away for their random alien attack and are going to enjoy it. Today was a good day and that's all they can ask for at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and see you tomorrow for day two


End file.
